Behind Blue Eyes
by TrunksBabyGirl
Summary: [rape x slash] [Ryou x Bakura] Ryou sieht in seinem Leben keinen Sinn mehr. Albträume plagen ihn. Doch plötzlich taucht ein unbekannter Mann auf...
1. Chappy 1

Behind Blue Eyes (Hinter traurigen Augen)  
  
Ich hoffe euch gefällt dir Fiction. Hab nämlich noch nicht wirklich Yugioh Fictons geschrienen… das ist glaube ich meine… äh… zweite oder dritte… also bitte nicht zu hart sein ^^  
  
„…" = Sprechen  
  
`…´ = denken  
  
… = Ryou Gedankenübertragung  
  
… = Bakura Gedankenübertragung  
  
-Ryou's POV-  
  
Niemand weiß wie es ist   
  
Wenn man der Traurige ist  
  
Hinter traurigen Augen  
  
Und niemand weiß wie es ist  
  
Wenn man gehasst wird   
  
Ich lief aus dem Schulgebäude raus und machte mich auf den Weg nachhause. Die Verspottungen und Beschimpfungen der anderen ignorierend, lief ich einfach weiter auf den Ausgang zu um dieses Gelände zu verlassen.   
  
Aber meine Träume sind nicht so leer  
  
Wie mein Bewusstsein schien  
  
Ich verbringe Stunde, einfach nur einsam  
  
  
  
Ich spürte wie eine starke Hand mein Handgelenk umfasste und mich daran hinderte weiter zu gehen. „Na, wie geht's dir denn kleiner…" hörte ich ihn spöttisch fragen. Die Angst stieg in mir auf. Vorsichtig drehte ich mich um und schaute ihm in die Augen. „Wohin wolltest du?" fragte er mit diesem Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
  
Niemand weiß wie es ist  
  
Dies zu fühlen   
  
Keines von meinen Schmerzen und Leiden  
  
„Nachhause…" flüsterte ich ängstlich. „Hmm… aber ich brauche dich noch…" sagte er gespielt nachdenklich. Ich spürte wie mein Körper anfing zu zittern. Widersprechen wollte und konnte ich nicht. Die Angst davor verprügelt zu werden war zu groß. „Komm!" sagte er in einem befehlshaberischen Ton und schubste mich, damit ich los lief, was ich auch tat. Wir kamen bei seiner Wohnung an und er schloss auf. Ich wollte fliehen, doch er hielt mein Handgelenk fest. Er grinste mich mit einem Angsteinflößenden Blick an. `Helft mir doch!´ flehte ich innerlich, doch ich wusste, dass mir eh niemand helfen konnte und würde. Er schubste mich in seine Wohnung rein. Immer noch hielt er mein Handgelenk fest umschlossen. Es fing schon an zu schmerzen, da er es so fest umschloss. „Jetzt geht der Spaß erst richtig los…" flüsterte er bedrohen, schubste mich auf die Couch und ich wusste was jetzt geschehen würde. Krampfhaft versuchte ich meine Tränen zu unterdrücken, als er sich an meiner Hose zu schaffen machte, doch es gelang mir nicht. `Lass es bitte schnell vorbei gehen…´ Ich wurde herumgerissen, sodass ich auf dem Bauch lag. „Bitte nicht, Tristan…" flüsterte ich mit Zitternder stimme. Dann ein stechender Schmerz und ich schrie auf. Ein gehässiges Lachen durchdrang meinen Schleier der halben Bewusstlosigkeit. Immer und immer wieder spürte ich diesen stechenden Scherz und ich schrie verzweifelt, in der Hoffnung, doch noch gehört zu werden auf, aber vergebens. Plötzlich fing alles um mich herum sich zu drehen und schwarz zu werden. Ich wurde in die Bewusstlosigkeit gezogen.   
  
Niemand weiß wie es ist  
  
Wenn man misshandelt wird  
  
Wenn man bekämpft wird  
  
Hinter traurigen Augen  
  
Und niemand weiß wie man sagt  
  
Dass es ihnen leid tut  
  
Und sei unbesorgt  
  
Ich lüge nicht  
  
Ich wachte auf und sah mich um. Wo war ich bloß. Vorsichtig versuchte ich mich auf zu setzen, als ein schrecklicher Schmerz meinen Körper durchzuckte. Mir wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen, doch ich verdrängte diese Schwärze, indem ich meinen Kopf schüttelte und die Augen schloss. Ich hörte ein Geräusch und öffnete panisch die Augen. Er kam ins Zimmer und sah mich herablassend an. „Auf, geh jetzt…" sagte er kaltherzig und ich nickte zaghaft. Ich stand auf, zog mich an und verließ seine Wohnung. Als ich an ihm vorbei ging, spürte ich diese Kälte, die er ausstrahlte. Es machte mir Angst. Ich floh förmlich aus dieser Wohnung.  
  
Niemand weiß wie es ist   
  
Wenn man der Traurige ist  
  
Hinter traurigen Augen  
  
(Limp Bizkit- Behind blue eyes)  
  
Zitternd vor noch vorhandener Angst, lief ich nachhause. Mein Blick war starr auf den Boden gerichtet. Tief im innersten verabscheute ich es nachhause zu gehen in die stille, aber hatte ich denn eine andere Wahl? Als ich endlich zuhause angekommen war, fand ich wie erwartet die Wohnung leer vor. Mein Vater war wie immer mal wieder nicht zu Hause. Ich schlich auf mein Zimmer und ließ mich dort aufs Bett fallen. Mein Gesicht grub ich ganz tief in mein Kissen und fing leise an zu schluchzen. Ein Schluchzen nach dem anderen entwich meiner Kehle und brachte meinen ganzen Körper zum zittern. Ich wollte nicht mehr leben.  
  
Irgendwann wachte ich auf, schweißgebadet von einem Albtraum. Anscheinend war ich eingeschlafen. Langsam erhob ich mich vom Bett und lief auf meinen Spiegel zu, der an der Tür meines Kleiderschrankes befestigt war. Erschrocken über meinen eigenen Anblick, wich ich ein paar Schritte zurück. Ich hob meine Hand und legte sie geschockt auf meine Wange. Mein Gesicht hatte keine Farbe mehr. Auch so hatte ich kaum Farbe im Gesicht, doch heute war es schlimmer. Ich glich einem Toten. Große und schwarze Augenringe waren unter meinen Augen und machten meinen Anblick nur noch schlimmer. Man sah mir an, dass ich geweint hatte.   
  
Ich habe nie wahrgenommen, dass ich zu dünn geworden bin  
  
Um Zu Leben war es zu spät  
  
Und ich war innerlich leer   
  
Es begann alles, als ich meine Mutter verlor  
  
Keine Liebe für mich selbst  
  
Schneide mein Leben in Teile  
  
Dies ist mein letzter Ausweg  
  
Erstickung, keine Atmen  
  
Gib kein Wort drauf, wenn ich mein Arm blutend schneide  
  
Dies ist mein letzter Ausweg  
  
Nur mit einem Gedanken im Sinn lief ich ins Bad und öffnete den kleinen Spiegelschrank über dem Waschbecken und holte das raus, wonach ich gesucht hatte. Aus dem Päckchen Rasierklingen meines Vaters, nahm ich mir eine hinaus. Ich sah, wie meine Hand zitterte. Wieso musste ich immer Angst haben und konnte mein Leben nicht so einfach beenden? Wieso?! Mit all meinem Mut, denn ich zusammen raufte, hielt ich die kleine silberne Klinge an meine Pulsadern. Diese Klinge sah so unschuldig aus, konnte jedoch so viel anrichten. Tue es nicht… Hörte ich plötzlich jemanden sagen und drehte mich erschrocken um. Nirgends war jemand zu sehen? Sah beziehungsweise hörte ich Gespenster. „Wer ist da?!" rief ich, doch erhielt keine Antwort. Verwirrt schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ich musste träumen. Du hast schon genug Narben… hörte ich diese Stimme wieder. „Wo bist du zeig dich!" rief ich und schaute mich ein weiteres Mal um. Tränen der Verzweiflung, nun auch noch verrückt zu werden, liefen vereinzelt meine Wangen hinunter. Weine nicht, du bist zu schön zum weinen… schon wieder hörte ich diese männlich kräftige Stimme. Auf eine Art und Weise war sie Angsteinflößend, wiederum, aber auch beruhigend. Ich sank auf meine Knie und lies die Rasierklinge mit einem klirrenden Geräusch zu Boden fallen. „Wer bist du und wo bist du?" fragte ich zitternd, doch erhielt keine Antwort mehr.  
  
Ich verliere meine Ansicht  
  
Ich verliere mein Verstand  
  
Wünschte jemand würde mir sagen, ich sei in Ordnung  
  
Ich verliere meine Ansicht  
  
Ich verliere meinen Verstand  
  
Wünschte jemand würde mir sagen, ich sei in Ordnung  
  
(Papa Roach- Last Resort)  
  
PLZ Reviws ^^ wäre nett 


	2. Chappy 2

Hier is der zweite Chapter von "Behind blue eyes" man das regt mich voll auf, denn ich muss die Documente mit WordPad upöoaden *grummel* da is des voll bescheuert ^^  
  
Also bevor ich hier noch irgendwelche komischen Reden schwinge (ank: neigt öfters dazu ^^'), will ich mich noch kurz bei meinem Reviewern bzw Reviewerinnen bedanken!  
  
Also an Ginny: Ich hab mich beeilt und hoffe es ging schnell genug ^^ des nächste mal gehts schneller promise. wegen dem happy end einbauen: ich kann dir ncihts verraten, sonst isses ja blöd *g* aber ich geb mein bestes, ok?! Mit den Liebesakten, brauchst du keine Angst zu haben ich neige zu sowas ^^ *lol* *hentaigrin* Danke nochma für dein Review *knuffel*  
  
An Liebchen: Danke, das freut mich, dass sie dir gefallen hat und natürlich schreibe ich weiter *lol* ^^ *knuffel, too*  
  
An Alex: Danke Alex, ich weiß dass du verrückt nach meinen fics bist *lol* ja ja mein größter fan *g* ^^  
  
Also ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem zweiten Teil und hoffe, dass es gaaaaaaaaanz viele reviews gibt. Des motiviert mich zum weiterschreiben *grinsel*  
  
HEL TBG  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ich stand auf wie in Trance. Die Rasierklinge legte ich zurück und lief mit einem emotionslosen Blick in meinem Gesicht zurück in mein Zimmer. Mein Körper, wie auch mein Geist war erschöpft. Meine Seele und mein Herz zerstört und gebrochen, nicht mehr imstande repariert zu werden. Total übermüdet und erschöpft, legte ich mich in mein Bett und versuchte einzuschlafen.   
  
-  
  
Ich stand inmitten einem dunklen Raum. Ängstlich schaute ich mich um. Wo war ich bloß? Dann hörte ich ein leises klirren. Verwundet schaute ich mich um und schaute dann auf den Boden. Etwas kleines Glänzendes lag vor meinen Füßen. Ich bückte mich und hob es auf. Es war eine Rasierklinge, eine wie ich sie vorhin in der Hand gehalten hatte. Plötzlich wurde alles rot und Blut tropfte meine Hände hinunter. Woher kam plötzlich all das viele Blut? Erschrocken ließ ich die Klinge zu Boden fallen, doch es ertönte kein klirrendes Geräusch. Fragend schaute ich auf den Boden. Überall Blut! Die klinge versank in dem wässrig artigem Blut. Mein Blick fiel wieder auf meine Hände. Ich suchte die verursachende Quelle, doch fand diese nicht. Meine Augen sahen sich fluchtartig um. Überall Blut, ich stand inmitten einem Riesen großen Blutmeer. Was war bloß los hier?! Plötzlich verschwand das ganze Blut und ich stand in einem unbekannten Raum. Es war neblig und meine Sicht war eingeschreckt. „Hallo mein Engel…" hörte ich eine Stimme. Erschrocken schaute ich mich um. Woher kam diese Stimme. Dann sah ich einen Schatten, welcher näher auf mich zukam. Ich wich ein paar schritte zurück, spürte dann plötzlich eine kalte Wand hinter mir. Eine Flucht war unmöglich. Dann konnte ich die Person erkennen, oder war es ein Spiegelbild von mir? Die Person mir gegenüber sah mir so verdammt ähnlich. „Hallo Ryou…" sagte der Mann und sah mich an. Sein blick war liebevoll, aber man könnte von seinem Anblick her denken, dass er genau das Gegenteil war. „Ich bin Bakura…" hörte ich ihn sagen. Ich wollte etwas sagen, doch dann wurde alles schwarz um mich herum…  
  
Ich war auf gewacht. Verschlafen schaute ich mich um. „Bakura?!" fragte ich, doch erhielt keine Antwort. Es war alles nur ein Traum gewesen, doch im inneren hatte ich ein ganz anderes Gefühl. Meine Gefühle sagten mir, dass er nicht weit von mir war, aber dennoch nicht erreichbar. Ganz fasziniert und noch in Trance, stand ich auf und lief in die Küche um einen Schluck Wasser zur Erfrischung zu trinken. Als ich in der Küche ankam, fand ich wie immer alles leer vor. Niemand war da. Mein Blick fiel auf die Küchenuhr, die über der Tür hing. Es war kurz nach Mitternacht. Langsam lief ich auf unseren Kühlschrank zu und holte eine Flasche Wasser raus. Aus dem Küchenschrank nahm ich ein Glas und goss mir etwas von dem Wasser ein. Ich setzte das Glas an meine Lippen an und trank das kühle und erfrischende Wasser. Es tat richtig gut. Die Flasche stellte ich zurück in den Kühlschrank, stellte mein Glas in die Spüle du lief zurück auf mein Zimmer. Dort angekommen, zog ich mich bis auf meine Boxershort aus und legte mich in mein Kühles Bett. Ich zitterte und spürte wie die Kälte in meinen Körper stieg. Es war dunkel. Meine Augen waren schwer, waren müde, doch ich wollte nicht schlafen. Ich hatte Angst davor einzuschlafen, doch vielleicht würde ich ihn wieder sehen. „Bakura…" flüsterte ich, bevor mich der Schlaf übermannte.  
  
Wieder dieser Unbekannte Raum, doch diesmal war kein Nebel zu sehen. Ich lief ein paar Schritte, doch stoppte wieder, da eine Kühle Briese sich um meinen Körper schlängelte und ich umschloss schützend meine Arme um meinen Körper um mich vor der Kälte zu schützen, doch es half nichts. Plötzlich spürte ich wie zwei starke Arme meinen zerbrechlichen Körper umschlangen. Ich spürte einen warmen Atem in meinem Nachen und lehnte meinen Kopf nach hinten. Wärme strömte in meinen Körper welche ich genoss. Geborgenheit umschloss mich und ich konzentrierte mich auf den Herzschlag den ich hörte. Es war seiner. „Bakura?" fragte ich. Ich merkte wie dünn und zerbrechlich doch meine Stimme war. „Ich bin da, mein kleiner Engel…" hörte ich ihn sagen, mit seiner beruhigenden Stimme. Meine Knie wurden weich und ich drohte zusammen zu brechen, doch Bakura's starke Arme hielte mich fest umschlossen. Ich schloss meine Augen und genoss seine Wärme die er ausstrahlte, die Geborgenheit die ich von ihm bekam, einfach seine Anwesenheit. „Ich habe Angst…" flüsterte ich dann heißer nach einer kurzen Zeit der Stille und spürte wie Tränen in meinen Augen brannten, doch ich wollte ihnen nicht gewähren, sich zu befreien. Bakura's Umarmung um mich wurde stärker. „Hab keine Angst, ich bin für dich da…" sagte er und ein Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen. Seine nähe machte mich auf eine unbekannte Art und Weise glücklich. Ich spürte einen kalten Wind und dann war er plötzlich weg. „Bakura?" ängstlich und hilfesuchend schaute ich mich um. Er war wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. „Wo bist du?" rief ich verzweifelt in die gähnende Leere. Dann sah ich jemanden, konnte aber nicht erkennen wer dies war. Ich lief auf die Person zu. „Bakura?" fragte ich und kam der unbekannten Person näher. Nebel tauchte auf und es fiel mir noch schwerer denjenigen zu erkennen. Dann stand ich vor ihm, streckte meine Hände nach ihm aus. Ich spürte die Person und ein Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen. „Bakura…" flüsterte ich erleichternd, doch dann legte sich der Nebel und geschockt schaute ich die jenige Person an, die vor mir stand. Ich fing an zu zittern. Angst, pure Angst durchschoss meinen Körper. „Tristan…" flüsterte ich geschockt. Wie versteinert stand ich vor ihm und traute mich nicht irgendeine Bewegung zu machen. „Na Ryou, gehen wir zu mir…" sagte er lachend. „Nein!" schrie ich panisch und er war plötzlich verschwunden. Zitternd stand ich immer noch an derselben Stelle. „Hilf mir Bakura… flüsterte ich, als ich bemerkte, wie sich alles um mich herum anfing zu drehen.  
  
-  
  
Schweißgebadet wachte ich auf und saß senkrecht im Bett. Mein Atem ging stoßweiße. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper. Erschöpft ließ ich meinen Körper zurück aufs Bett sinken. Mein Blick war starr an die Decke gerichtet. „Bakura, wo bist du bloß?" fragte ich mit zittriger Stimme. Ich bin bei dir mein kleiner Engel. Ab jetzt wird dir nichts mehr passieren… Hörte ich Bakura's Stimme sagen. Ich setzte mich wieder auf, schaute mich um, doch ich sah ihn nicht. `Wo bist du?´ fragte ich mich.   
  
Es war wieder Montag und ich war gezwungen wieder in die Schule zu gehen, meinem Peiniger direkt in die offene Arme zu laufen… ins offene Messer. Die Schule ging schnell vorbei und ich versuchte so schnell wie möglich nachhause zu fliehen. Fluchtartig verließ ich das Schulgebäude und war schon am Schultor angelangt, als ich eine mir wohl bekannte Stimme nach mir rufen hörte. „Ryou!" hörte ich ihn mit dunkler Stimme rufen. Ich drehte mich um. Da war er. Panik stieg in mir auf. Wieso konnte ich nicht einfach weg rennen, aber ich war wie gelähmt. Ich spürte wie mein Arm grob gepackt wurde und ich mitgezogen wurde. `Nein, bitte nicht…´   
  
Wir waren in seiner Wohnung angekommen und ich wusste genau, was jetzt mit mir passieren würde. Doch heute hatte ich irgendwie ein anderes Gefühl. Tristan schubste mich in sein Wohnzimmer, auf die Couch. Bakura, hilf mir… Tränen flossen meine Wangen hinunter. Ryou, was ist los, was passiert mit dir? hörte ich Bakura fragen. Wo bist du? Und wieso höre ich dich in meinen Gedanken? fragte ich ihn in und war ein wenig verwirrt. Wir sind auf eine Art und Weise verbunden, frag mich nicht wieso… hörte ich ihn sagen. Tristan machte sich an meiner Hose zu schaffen. Meine Panik stieg immer mehr an. Was passt mit dir? hörte ich ihn fragen, doch plötzlich wurde ich von Tristan herum gerissen und lag somit auf dem Bauch. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte meinen Körper und ich schrie auf. Ich wimmerte. Was war das für ein Schmerz? Ich spüre, dass dir gerade weh getan wird! hörte ich Bakura sagen. HILF MIR! flehte ich in Gedanken und wieder durchströmte dieser Schmerz meinen Körper. Kurze Zeit später hörte ich wie jemand gegen Tristans Haustür hämmerte und nicht wieder aufhörte. „Was für ein Idiot ist das!" rief Tristan wütend und ließ von mir ab. Er machte seine Hose zu und sah mich mit seinen dunklen Augen an. „Kein Mucks…" sagte er und lief zu Tür. „Wer stört?" hörte ich Tristan wütend fragen. „Was zum Teufel…" sagte er, dann hörte man einen lauten knall und ich sah auf. Mein Blick war verschwommen. Was war passiert? „Ryou?" hörte ich mir eine wohl bekannte Stimme sagen. „B-bakura…?" fragte ich schwach und sah mich um. Jemand kam auf mich zu, doch bevor ich erkennen konnte wer es war, fiel ich in Ohnmacht.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Des wars für heute. Bis zu nächsten mal. PLZ RR 


	3. Chappy 3

Hey Leute, da bin ich wieder! Sorry das ich so lange gebraucht habe f 


End file.
